Destiny or Fate?
by AlyandJuni51610
Summary: Mixed in the worlds of House of Night, Twilight, and Vampire Academy, Jennifer must fight to find what her purpose is there, who she really is, and who does she truly belong with.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

I Always Thought That I Never Belonged Where I Did. And I Was Right. It Was A While Ago When I Was About 18 But Now Im 20 And Still Fighting.

Chapter 1

I Woke Up Ready For My 12th Grade Graduation But I Still Felt That There Was Something Missing. It Was Passed 6 Pm And If I Didnt Get In The Shower Now I Was Gonna Be Late For Graduation. So Much For A Long Relaxing Nap. I Sat Up And Stretched Every Part Of Me And Stood Up Quickly. I Felt My Heartbeat Speed Up And My Heat Radiating Off My Body. I Was Excited And Nervous At The Same Time.

I Got In The Shower And Washed My Hair I Let The Cool Water Wash Over Me Washing Away The Last Off My Drowsiness. Then I Got Out In A Rush. I Wrapped My Towel Around Me And Went To My Room. That's When I Saw Him. He Was Standing In My Doorway Looking At Me Shocked.

"Who Are You Get Out Of My House!" I Yelled And At The Same Time I Picked My Sneaker (That I Forgot To Put Back In The Closet) And Held It In A Defensive Stance.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Hey Im Not The Bad Guy Or Anything I..." He Said.

"You're What? A Murderer Get Out!" I Yelled.

"Well Can I At Least Wait Downstairs?" He Asked.

"Excuse You I Dont Know Who You Are And You Ask To Wait Downstairs?" I Yelled Appauled.

"Im The Love Of Your Life!" He Yelled.

"What! Go Just Go." I Said.

He Nodded And Went Downstairs, I Was Only In A Towel What Good Was That? So I Closed The Door And Locked It. I Blowdryed My Hair And Straightened it Afterwards And It Looked Perfect Enough To Last From Graduation To Prom. I Put On A Pair Of Jeans And A Blue Tank Top And Sandals And Went Downstairs. He Was Sitting On My Couch Waiting Patiently.

"Ok Now You Can Get The Hell Out My House." I Said.

"Why I Havent Done Anything Wrong." He Said.

"Oh Yes You Did You Broke Into My House And Now Your Sitting On My Couch Get The Hell Out!" I Yelled.

"Who Said I Broke Into Your House." He Said Calmly Holding Back A Chuckle.

"What Did You Climb In The Window?" I Asked Sarcastically.

"No I Did This." He Said.

He Disappeared For A Second Or Two And Appeared Right Behind Me! And He Whispered Into My Ear "Hello Jennifer."

I Jumped Back Caught Off Guard And Almost Fell On My face. But He Caught Me. Strangely For Some Reason I Wasnt Scared I Knew Any Normal Person Would Be But I Wasnt.

"Who Are You?" Was All I Could Ask.

"Im Edward." He Said.

"And What Was That You Just Did?" I Asked.

"I Kind Of Walked Behind You But Im Too Fast For The Human Eye To See." Edward Said.

"Oh." Was All I Managed To Choke Out.

I Completely Forgot That I Was In His Arms For The Moment And Then I Came Back To My Senses And Realized I Was Really Close To His Beautiful Face And His Scent Left Me Lightheaded. His Eyes Were Golden Almost Butterscotch And Beautiful And His Hair Was Brown And His Skin Looked So Smooth And Pale White.

"Um What Do You Mean You're The Love Of My Life?" I Asked.

"You Dont Remember Anything Do You?" He Asked At The Same Time Sitting Me On The Couch And He Sat Next To Me.

"What Do You Mean?" I Asked.

"It's A Long Story You Need To Go Anyway Your Going To Be Late For Your Graduation." Said Edward.

And Absentmindedly I Grabbed Onto The Collar Of His Shirt Pulling Him Back To Me. Then Out Of Nowhere He Kissed Me. It Was Amazing I Never Felt Anything Like It Before, It Was Like His Tongue And Mine Had Been At This For A Long Time And I Already Knew How Everything Went. I Was Losing My Touch On Reality And Then He Pulled Me Tighter To His Chest And His Mouth Moved From Mine. Then He Whispered In My Ear.

"Wake Up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ahh." I Yelled.

My Alarm Was Beeping Loudly And I Woke Up 30 Minutes Over The Original Time The Alarm Was Set At.

"Crap!" I Yelled.

And I Jumped Off The Bed And Ran To The Shower. As Soon As I Was Done I Dryed My Hair Quickly. I Blowdryed It More Calmy And Then Straightened It. It Looked Perfect Like It Came Out Exactly From My Dream.

"My Dream." I Repeated.

I shook My Head Trying To Shake It Out And Started With My Makeup, Then With My Jewelry, And Then I Put My Dress On A Hanger And Slid It Into A Black Cover So No One Could See It. I Put On My Graduation Robe And My Black Flats. I Put The Heels I Would Wear With The Dress In The Car Along With The Dress. I Put The Make Up I Used And A Brush Into A Bag And Threw It Into The Car. I Took One Last Look In The Mirror In My Room, Made Sure My Dark Brown Hair Looked Ok And My Chocolate Brown Eyes Were Shiny, And My Tan Skin Didnt Have Anything Out Of Place. Usually My Parents Would Help Me With All Of This But I Had Lost Them In A Car Accident Ever Since I Was 8.

Then I Hurried To The Car. My Car I Loved It. It Was A Silver Convertible With Nice Rims And Everything. But I Had No Time To Admire My Car Like I Have Ever Since I Had Gotten It Which Was About 2 Years Ago. I Was Running At A Good Pace And The School Wasnt That Far. Just About 10 Minutes Or Less Away. And Then I Began To Think About Edward. It Was Because Of Him I Woke Up At All, I Went 30 Minutes Over Any More And I Would Have Been Late For My Own Graduation. And His Touch It Felt So Real And Somehow It Was Crazy But It Felt Like I Knew Him.

Finally I Came To The School's Parking Lot. I Parked Quickly And Rushed To The Auditorium. Thankfully Nothing Had Started Yet And I Got In The Line That Only Had Girls.

"Finally Jennifer I Thought We Were Gonna Graduate Without You." Said My Friend Selena.

"Well Im Here Now." I Said.

"Yup Oh Im Gonna Miss Ya!" She Said.

"Dont Worry Girl Were Still Gonna Keep In Touch." I Said.

"Yeah We Better!" She Said And Hugged Me Tightly And I Hugged Her Back.

And The Music Began To Play. We All Looked To The Front And Each Girl Took Her Step. Selena Went Before Me with a tense look of concentration written all over her face ad she walked To Match The Rythm Of The Music. Then It Was My Turn. I Also Counted But kept My Face Smooth And Comfortable. I Didnt Know How I Did It.

And I Took Another Step. And That's How I Went Until I Saw His Face. And This Time I Was Sure I Wasnt Imagining It. His Eyes Were Lingering On Mine As Mine On His. And Then I Tore My Eyes Away From His And Looked Ahead. I Was Still On The Beat. Finally We Got To Our Seats And We All Sat At The Same Time. We Were Introduced And Asked That We All Stand For The National Anthem. After We Said The Plegde Of Allegiance We Had To Sing The National Anthem.

I Always Loved Singing And Joined Choir And Everything That Had To Do With Singing. My Friends Always Told Me I Had A Beautiful Voice. So I Sang With Them But Not As Loud As I Would Have Because He Was There. I Wasn't Scared But I Was Very Curious. I Never Met Him Before But It Feels Like I Know Him From Some Other Time.

An Hour Passed And The Ceremony Was Done. Then We Would All Walk To The Old Ball Room That Was In The Back Of The School. The Teachers Supposedly Redid It And We Were Gonna Enjoy It. Everyone Had Their Dresses Under Their Robes But I Left My Stuff In The Car. That Didn't Bother Me Anyway Because I Needed To Get Away From Everything That Was Going, On Only For A Few Minutes.

So Everyone Headed To The Ball Room And I Went To My Car. I Got My Things And As Soon As I Turned Around Edward Was There And I Dropped My Things. It Was Weird But He Caught Them Really Fast.

"Thanks." I Said Casually.

He Put My Things On Top Of The Car And Looked At Me.

"Im Sorry Is There Something You Need?" I Asked.

"Do You Know Who I Am?" He Asked.

"Um No Should I?" I Lied.

"Im Edward Cullen." He Said.

"You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. I Must Still Be Dreaming." I Whispered Hoping He Didn't Hear Me.

But He Did."What Do You Mean You Think Your Still Dreaming? Have You Dreamed About Me Before?" He Asked Concerned.

"Um I Have To Go." I Said.

"Im Sorry." Edward Said.

"It's ok, Bye." I Said.

I Picked Up My Things And Hurried To The Back Of The School. I Could Feel His Eyes On Me As I Ran. But I Didn't Pay Attention To That. I Finally Got To The Changing Rooms And Took My Robe And Shoes Off. I Put On My Dress And The Heels. My Dress Was Very Expensive It Was White With Silver On It. It Had A Spagehitti Strap On One Side And The Other Was Long Sleeved And Wavey, Not Tight At All.

It Was A Beautiful Dress And The Silver Was Actually Diamonds They Outlined The Whole Dress. And I Had A Diamond Necklace On, Diamond Earrings, Diamond Bracelet, Clear Lipgloss, White Eyeshadow, And Eyeliner. It's Weird How My Face Always Looked Fine Without Makeup.

I Put My Heels On They Were Silver With Diamonds On Them Too And They Were High. Everything I Was Wearing Had Diamonds On Them. I Put My Robe In The Black Cover And My Flats In The Bag. I Left Them In The Changing Room, And I Made My Way To The Ball Room.

**dont worry the story won't only stay on edward! some other sexy guys are gonna join in soon! but comment lol!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I Finally Got There And The Music Was Playing, People Were Chatting, Everything Was Great. I Got To The Steps And Just My Luck The Light Shined On Me And Everyone Looked At Me. I Felt Like I Was Going To Fall On My Face. Im Glad That I Shaved My Legs Because This Dress Was Only Knee Length And That Light Was Really Bright. My Skin Glistened From The Light And I Took One Step At A Time.

Finally I Got To The Last Step And I Walked To The Punch Table Acting Like No One Was Paying Attention To Me. Someone Tapped Me On The Shoulder And I Turned Around To See That It Was Selena. "Pheeww." I thought.

"Hey Selena You Look Nice." I Said.

Her Eyes Were Still On Me Fascinated.

"Selena Hello Ya There?" I Asked.

"Oh Thanks Jennifer But Have You Seen Yourself You Look.. You Look Amazing, Beautiful, You Look Oh Whats The Word.." She Said in thought.

"Quite Dazzling." Said Edward.

"Oh Hi." Said Selena Surprised.

"Edward." I Whispered To Myself.

How Could He Be Real And What Was He Doing Here?

"Hey Jen Is He Your Date?" She Asked.

"Um Well He.." I Managed To Say Before Someone Grabbed Me.

"Hey Jen Dance With Me Will Ya?" Asked Mikey.

"Um Sure." I Said.

He Dragged Me To An Open Space On The Dance Floor And The Music Changed To A Slow Dance. So We Danced For The First Song Until It Ended. And Another Slow Dance Song Came Up And Someone Tapped Mikey On The Back.

"Shall We Dance?" Edward Asked Me.

"Um I Do.." I Got Out Before Selena Interrupted Me.

"Oh Go Jennifer I Will Dance With Mikey." She Said And Pushed Me Against Edward.

I Was So Close To his Beautiful Face, His Arms Wrapped Around Me And We Were Both Looking Into Each Others' Eyes Not Paying Attention To Anything Else. Until Selena Broke His Spell.

"Yo Jenny You Comin?" She Asked.

"Huh Oh Yeah Sorry." I Said.

"Well Come On." She Said.

"Give Me A Minute." I Said.

"Ok!" She Said.

"Edward I Don.." I Got To Say. What Was It With Everyone Today They Didn't Let Me Finish A Sentence, Jeez!

"Come With Me." He Said.

He Pulled Me By My Arm Gently, everything blurred passed us and suddenly We Were In A Small Closet Not Far From The Ball Room. No One Would Be Able To Hear Us.

"Edward Im Sorry I Don…" I Started To Say.

"Jennifer." Was All He Said.

Then He Held Me Tightly In His Arms And Kissed Me. And He Kept On. But Then I Pulled Away And Looked At Him.

"I Don't Know Who You Are And Who Gives You The Right To Kiss Me?" I growled.

"Don't You Remember Me?" He frowned.

I Moved Away From Him, managing to push myself Against The Wall Only A Few Inches Away From Him.

"Oh No." I Said My Eyes Wide With Terror.

"So You Do." He Said Relieved.

"Im Still Dreaming Aren't I?" I Said in horror.

"What Do You Mean?" He Asked Worried.

"I Remember This, I Was Dreaming About This Today." I Said.

"Jennifer This Is Not A Dream." He Said.

"Then How Did I Know Who You Were?" I Asked.

"Because You Lost Your Memory." He Said.

"What That Makes No Sense How Could I When I Remember Who I Am?" I Asked.

"You Were Given The Chance To Start Over After Defeating Death." He Said.

"I Don't Know What You are Talking About." I Said.

I Was Headed Out The Door Until He Grabbed Me And Made Me Look Into His Eyes. He Was Looking At Me Intently Searching For Something In My Eyes.

"Repeat After Me, Say May I Kiss You." He Said.

"Excuse You." I Stared at him.

"Say May I Kiss You." He Said Again.

"Um No." I Said.

"I Am Asking Politely If You Won't Say It Then I Will Make You." He Said.

"No Now Let Me Go." I Said Struggling To Break Free From His Hold.

"Jennifer Please." Said Edward.

I Had To Look At Him. And I Felt Like I Had To, Like Something Inside me Was Making Me Do It.

"Fine." I Said Unwillingly. "May I Kiss You?" I Asked.

"Yes." He Said.

And Then My Body Automatically Pushed Up Against Him. And My Lips Pressed Against His. I Had No Control Over What Was Happening. And Then All Of A Sudden In My Head I Saw All These images And I Saw Me And Edward In A Few Of Them.

And Then I Pulled Away Automatically. I Looked Up At Him And He Was Already Looking At Me.

"Um What Was That?" I Asked.

"What Did You See?" He Asked.

"Pictures Of People And You And Me." I Said.

"Do You Remember Now?" He Asked.

"Um No." I Said.

"Jennifer You Have To Mean It." He Sighed.

"Mean What! The May I Kiss You Part? You Must Be Crazy I Don't Know You!" I yelled.

"Yes You Do You Just Don't Remember Me!" He nearly yelled back. "Look Lets Just Go Back To Your Prom."

"That's A Better Idea." I yelled back.

He Opened Door And We Walked Out Of The Small Closet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We Got Back To The Ball Room And Everything Looked The Same Way As We Left. Everyone Was Enjoying It. I Wasn't Really Into Prom Because I Wasn't Really A Party Animal. A Slow Song Came On Again.

"May I Have This Dance?" Asked Edward.

I Looked At Him And Smiled. I Didn't Even Know Why I Did That But I Did.

"Sure." I Said.

He Walked Me To The Middle Of The Floor And We Danced. For My First Time Slow Dancing I Actually Did Pretty Good. It Was Amazing Every Step Of The Way Was Beautiful. And I Knew That If I Were With Someone Else It Wouldn't Feel Like This. And So I Laid My Head Against His Shoulder. I Could Feel His Smile.

Then I Looked Around And Saw Everyone Kiss Their Date. And That's When I Pulled Back. I Looked Around Again And Everyone Was Kissing. I Pulled Away From Him. He Looked At Me Confused.

"I Cant Do This." I Said And Walked Away.

I Left. I Walked Up The Stairs And No One Noticed Because They Were Too Busy Sucking each others' faces. But I Kept Walking And I Heard His Footsteps Behind. Once I Was In The Hall Where I Was Positive No One Was I Turned Around.

"Look Edw_" I Said But Stopped.

It Wasn't Edward Who Was Following Me It Was A Man With Dark Dark Brown Eyes And He Looked Strong. He Stared At Me Intently. And I Began To Run As Fast As I Could Without Falling In These Heels. But It Was No Use He Appeared Right In Front Of Me. Then He Appeared Behind Me And Covered My Mouth With His Hand And With His Other Hand He Kept Both My Hands Together. No Matter How Hard I Tried To Break Free He Was Way Stronger. I Didn't Even Feel His Hand Budge A Bit.

And Then I Heard Edward Call My Name.

"Jennifer?" He Said.

"Do Not Say Anything Or You'll Make Things Harder For Youself." The Man Holding Me Hostage Said.

I Had No Idea What Came Over Me But I Started To Slap My Heel Against The Marble Floor. It Sounded Loudly And I Knew Edward Would Hear That.

"No!" He growled.

He Began To Drag Me Outside. We Were Outside When I Saw Edward In Front Of This Strong Man's Path.

"Let Her Go!" Yelled Edward.

And Then He Threw Me Far Behind Him And I hit A Pole.

"Ugh." I gasped.

I Fell To The Thick Red Carpet. At Least The Carpet Was There Or It Would Have Been Worse. But As Soon As I Fell To The Ground Everything Went Black For Me.

I Woke To Edward Gently Shaking Me.

"Aah!" I Yelled."Get Away From Me! Get Away From Me!"

"Jennifer It's Me Edward!" He Said Worried.

"Edward." I Said Relieved. "Oh Edward!"

And I Hugged Him Tightly.

"It's Ok." He Assured Me.

"What Happened?" I Asked.

"Well As Soon As He Threw You I Chased Him Away."

"Oh." Was All I Could Say.

I Got Up Alone And Collapsed, He Caught Me.

"Jennifer What's Wrong?" He Asked Worried.

"Nothing Im Fine Just A Little Lightheaded."

He Held Most Of My Weight.

"Are You Going Back In There?" He Asked Me.

"No Im Done." I Said. "I Just Want To Go Home."

"Ok." He Said.

He Walked Me To My Car And Leaned Me Against It.

"Crap!" I Said.

"What?" He Asked.

"I Left My Stuff In The Changing Room." I Said.

"Oh Don't Worry I Can Get It For You." And He Was Gone.

As Soon As He Was Gone I Started Sliding Down My Car. That Hit Was Pretty Hard

I Was Losing My Balance. Then Edward Was Back. He Was

Really Fast And It Wasn't Normal At All. He Caught Me

Before I Was On The Floor. He Held Me Against His Chest And

Put My Things In The Back Seat. And He Looked At Me And I Looked

At Him. Everything Was Quite.

And So I Said. "May I Kiss You?"

"Yes." He Said.

I Stretched Up A Bit More Not Much Because I Was Wearing Heels And I Pressed My Lips To His.


End file.
